Observing the Mamoss
by dirksies
Summary: This is a short, little one-shot written for a winner of a Fakemon contest featuring the winning Pokemon, an elephant-like Mamoss. This documents one of the first times Mamoss was observed


This was written as a prize for a Fakemon Contest on a forum I'm a part of. This is basically a wildlife observation of this made-up Pokemon Mamoss, created by whatthechuck and Flammasher. This is just a fun little one-shot, so read and enjoy!

As a note, this most likely takes place just as the Mamoss is first being discovered.

Disclaimer: This is not mine (though I did take some liberties with the lifestyle and minor characteristics of the Fakemon)!

_

* * *

_

_Being a transcript of a recording from the notes of Professor Maple, Pokémon researcher studying familial structures:_

It's the start of my last week out here in the bush. Just to give a quick re-cap: I've been searching for the elusive male Mamoss for past six months. I left my colleagues behind at base camp about three weeks ago to set out on my own in hopes of finding one of these massive creatures. I know it was a stupid move, going out into the wilderness by myself, but everyone else had given up hope. I just had to try one more time.

Last night I slept by a very aromatic tree, one that I had never seen before. Many Pokémon were attracted by its smell. It will definitely be something to examine on the trek back. I'll be heading west today, further up into the mountain. My theory is that Mamoss come to this mountain as a courtship ritual and then the females return to the plains to raise a family. No evidence that this theory is_ true_, of course…I'll start recording again when I have something more optimistic to say.

(Tape stops recording. Then beginnings again)

Just passed another herd of Pacyfern and Elefant. It was nice to see them to remind myself why I love this species, their hierarchy is simply fascinating! It's definitely one of the most complex in the known Pokémon world. However, by seeing this herd, I know an example of a lone male Mamoss is bound to be a distance away. Once Pacyfern evolve into Mamoss, they leave the herd, especially the males. What I wouldn't give to see a lone male Mamoss, or even a lone female Mamoss who has just left her herd.

My colleagues at base camp have already taken notes on the herd that's nearby, including the queen Mamoss of that herd, but a male Mamoss has yet to be seen. Of course, it doesn't help that there are so few males in the population…

Ugh! Why do I keep repeating these facts to myself, I'll stop recording for now and keep looking.

(Tape stops recording and then picks up again.)

I may have just stumbled upon some thorns that have fallen off a Mamoss. This creature is either shedding some of it's bulk for the upcoming wet season or it may be ill.

This is very fascinating; I've never had the chance to be this close to the thorns of a Mamoss. On close inspection, there appears to be some kind of waxy coating on the thorns, almost as if it were a real plant and not some superficial growth on the Pokémon. I'll take some back to the lab for further analysis.

(The sound of a backpack being put on the ground is heard, slight rustling, a crack and more rustling.)

Good, that should be enough for now. Hopefully whatever that coating is will stay viable long enough for me to get back to the lab.

(A crash is heard.)

What was that?

(More rustling is heard as well as a roar. A slight squeak is heard from Prof. Maple before the sound of running begins and then the sound of tree climbing.)

Something large appears to be heading this way. It may be a pack of Khangaskan…either way, it sounds angry. I'll see if I can get a good vantage point up on this branch.

(A gasp is heard)

Oh no! My pack! And the sample! But, wait…

(The voice gets softer and more excited)

I don't believe it! It's two Mamoss! A young male and female, or so it appears…I honestly don't believe this! I couldn't have _dreamed_ of something better than this!

Okay, right observations: the male seems to be trying to get the female's attention. Meanwhile the female appears to be searching for something. They are both moving quickly through the undergrowth, knocking trees aside as they move. Perhaps the female is on a search for water or some type of special berry?

Wait! She seems to have smelled something. She's stopped and her trunk is sniffing the air. The male has now gotten in front of the female and appears to be attempting some kind of courtship ritual. He is flapping his ears and waving his nose back and forth, shifting his weight from side to side.

It doesn't seem like she is impressed, though. She pushes around him and, oh no, she's found my pack…

And she's managed to un-zip it with her trunk; she's really being rather delicate. As long as the male doesn't get frustrated with the female's inattentiveness, my bag should be alright. What on earth does she smell?

(A pause. Rustling heard as well as some frustrated trumpeting noises.)

It looks like she's pulling something out of my bag, it's….I don't believe it, it's my night shirt! I wonder what could have…the tree! The Mamoss must be attracted to the smell of the tree!

She's rubbing the shirt over the male's face now and he's standing very still. She's putting the shirt back on the ground and the male has begun his routine again. The female seems much more receptive this time around. That tree must be some kind of male perfume. At any rate, the female and male are now coiling their trunks together and walking off into the forest together, probably to head back down into the grasslands where there is more space to start a herd.

(Prof. Maple gives a happy laugh)

I can't believe how lucky I am! Now just to get down from this tree, get my pack, and head back to the others.

(Shuffling is heard as Prof. Maple climbs down the tree)

My bag doesn't seem too disturbed, I'll just throw everything back in and be on my way. Huh, my nightshirt appears to be covered in the sap from the thorns. I'll see if I can pick it up without touching it…

(Rustling is heard and then Prof. Maple hisses.)

Ouch, some got on my finger in a cut; I guess I cut myself…while climbing…...the…tree. (Words become slurred) Oh…the wax seems to have a…. sleeping inducing mechanism…...

(A thump is heard as the professor slumps over asleep. The tape continues to record until the batteries die.)

_When Prof. Maple did not return at the end of the week, her colleagues began a search for her using the GPS tracking device in her bag. They found her fast asleep, no worse for the wear, sleeping over her bag of equipment. Prof. Maple made a full recovery and later published several journal articles about the Mamoss._

_

* * *

_

So did you like it? I would love to hear from you! Review!


End file.
